Rückkehr
by Will5
Summary: Hermine kehrt nach Jahren zurück nach Hogwarts.
1. Kapitel 1

Hallo, alle miteinander. Ich weiß hab lange nichts von mir hören lassen doch hier ist ne neue Idee von mir. Mir viel nichts zu das Leben beginnt ein ehrlich gesagt. 

Hoffe die Story gefällt euch.

Alle Charaktere gehört wie immer JKR.

Rückkehr 

Kapitel 1.

„Oh Professor!"Eine Frau mit fast grauen Haaren rannte den Flur entlang und stoppte.

Für Hermine war es lange her, dass sie das St.Mungos Hospital betreten hatte. Wenn sie genau zurück dachte, nur in ihrem fünften Schuljahr und heute wieder, diesmal aber aus erfreulichen Gründen.

Hermine stieg nach einer Zauberstab-Kontrolle in den Fahrstuhl und drückte auf „Neugeborenenstation". In der dritten Etage hielt der Fahrstuhl an. Hermine besah sich nochmal die Blumen und das Geschenk. Sie war am Schwesternzimmer angekommen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss?"wurde Hermine von einer jungen adretten Hexe in weißer Tracht gefragt.

„Ich wüsste gerne die Zimmernummer von Ginny Potter"„Oh, natürlich sofort"Die Hexe schien nervös.

„Es ist Zimmer Nummer 314, den Gang entlang und dann sofort die linke Tür." „Danke schön."Die Hexe verschwand im Schwesternzimmer.

So machte sich Hermine auf.

Sie ging den Gang entlang und blieb vor der Tür zu Zimmer 314 stehen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, es war schon so lange her.

Sie klopfte und hörte ein „Herein". Hermine drückte die Klinke runter und als sie die Tür öffnete ,huschten verwunderte Blicke zu ihr.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit und sah sich im Raum um, dem es an Besuchern nicht mangelte.

Stolze Großeltern zur rechten, glückliche Onkel zur linken, ein oberglücklicher Vater direkt vor raus und eine strahlende Mutter im Bett.

Hermine bemerkte die Musterung, der sie unterzogen wurde.

„Du hast dich aber gemacht, Minchen",kam es von Harry, dem strahlendem Vater. Er kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schon bei den ersten beiden dabei war."„Nicht schlimm, jetzt bist du es ja."

Hermine begrüßte alle und umarmte auch Ginny, überreichte ihr die Blumen und das Geschenk, das Ginny sofort auspackte.

„Oh wie süß!"Es waren zwei Strampler einer in mint-grün und einer in sonnengelb, beide waren vorne mit einem Hasen und einer Möhre verziert.

„Danke, Hermine."

„Nichts zu danken, wo sind denn die zwei?"

„Die Medi-Hexe bringt sie gleich. wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut, ich kann nicht klagen."

Molly Wesley fragte : „Wie ist es den fast nur in der Muggelwelt?"

Hermine grinste und steckte eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr, nebenbei sagte sie: „ Sehr schön, ich möchte sie nicht mehr missen."

„Aber man sieht dich so selten."

„Dafür sieht man mich ja jetzt."

Ron sagte einfach dazwischen: „Ja, und so etwas nennt sich Beste Freundin "

„Ron, du weißt genau, warum ich so wenig Zeit habe."

„Klar, dir ist ja alles wichtiger als deine Freunde."

Ron stapfte wütend raus, Hermine entschuldigte sich und ging hinter ihm her.

Als er in den Aufzug stieg, nahm Hermine die Treppe nach oben.

In der neuen sechsten Etage trat sie auf den Flur hinaus.

Sie sah sich um, doch nirgens war eine Spur von ihm, dafür aber ein Schild an der Wand „Schreckliche Unfälle". Hermine ging den Gang entlang und besah sich alles.

Die Schwestern schienen angespannt. Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen: Vor ihr war Professor Snape aufgetaucht. „Können Sie nicht aufpassen?"fluchte er sofort drauf los.

„Ich habe doch abgebremst. Sie nicht, Professor"

„Kennen wir uns?"Hermine blickte ihm trotzig entgegen: Sie wusste, dass sie sich verändert hatte, doch soo stark nun auch wieder nicht.

„Professor, ich bin ihre ehemalige Schülerin."

„Davon gibt es viele."„

Ich gehörte zum Potter-Trio."

„Granger?" fragte er verbissen, setzte dann hinterher „Was tun sie um Himmelswillen hier, man hat ja ewig nichts mehr von ihnen gehört,"

„Das kommt wohl daher, dass sie nicht in der normalen Welt leben, sondern in der Magischen."

„Sie sind zu den Muggeln zurückgegangen"stellte er abfällig fest.

Hermine streckte trotzig ihr Kinn hervor und sagte: „JA, bin ich, Professor"

„Die kleine Besserwisserin"Er zog das Wort sehr lang, fragte dann „Was tun sie denn jetzt hier?"

„Harry und Ginny besuchen"

„Ach ja das dritte und vierte Balg. Wo ist denn ihre Horde von kleinen Bengeln?"

„Was geht sie denn das an?"

„Oh, hat Weasley Junior Sie nicht geschwängert?"Hermine fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, den sie mittlerweile seltenen verwenden musste.

„Ron hat mich nicht geschwängert, Professor, wir waren nie zusammen. Auch wenn ich nicht wüsste, was sie dies angeht."

„Nichts, sie haben recht, ich muss ihnen gestehen, sie sind erwachsen geworden."

„Ja, mit 30 sollte man erwachsen sein"

„Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht"

„Ja, Professor"Beide sahen sich lange an, abwartend, bis der nächste etwas sagte.

Hermine räusperte sich und fing als erste an zu sprechen.

„Wenn sie mal in der Muggelwelt sind und Hilfe brauchen,"Hermine zog eine Karte heraus und reichte sie Professor Snape. Als er sie nahm, drehte sie sich um und rief noch: „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape!"Er sah sich die Karte an und rief dann:

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Dr. Granger!"

Hermine drehte sich lächelnd um und verschwand im Aufzug.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, würde mich sehr über einen Kommi (R/R) freuen.

Bis dann

Will


	2. Kapitel 2

Danke für die Kommis, habe mich sehr gefreut.

Und da ich heute meinen Guten Tag habe ist hier schon das nächste Kapitel.

Kapitel 2.

Er, Severus Snape, stand immer noch am selben Fleck wie vor Minuten ,als er Hermine Granger hinterher gesehen hatte.

Die Karte in seiner Hand wanderte sich ein paar mal und er las sie noch ein mal.

„Professor Dr. Hermine Granger"

Stand dort drauf, irgendwie wollte es in seinen Kopf nicht hinein, dass die kleine Gryffindor-Besserwisserin sich jetzt Doktor nennen durfte und dann noch Professor. Na gut, eins musste man ihr lassen: Klein war sie nicht mehr.

Trotz dessen blieb sie eine Gryffindor und dazu noch eine Muggelgeborene, die das Privileg hatte, die Magie zu erlernen, sie zu ihrem Leben zu machen, aber was tat sie?? Sie geht in die Muggelwelt zurück und wird Ärztin.

Es war zum Haare ausreißen, er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, doch insgesamt kam er sich blöd vor, weil vor ihm eine Medihexe stand und mit der Hand vor seinen Augen rumfuchtelte „Entschuldigen sie, Sir, geht es ihnen nicht gut?"fragte sie mit etwas zu hoher Stimme. Severus besann sich wieder und sagte in seiner gewohnt herablassenden Art: „Natürlich stimmt alles."Severus rauschte ab, vergessen war der Besuch bei einem Studienkollegen, den er während seines Zaubertrankstudiums kennen gelernt hatte.

Er nahm die Treppe wie zu vor seine ehemalige Schülerin.

Wenige Stunden später war er wieder in seinen Kerkergemächern und las ein Buch, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein Albus"

„Oh Severus, du hast mich erwartet?"

„Wie jeden Abend"Albus ließ sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber seines Schützling nieder und betrachtete ihn abwartend.

Severus legte das Buch aufgeschlagen zur Seite und goss zwei Gläser Cherry für sie ein. „Danke." Albus betrachtete den Cherry und trank dann einen Schluck.

Severus goss das ganze Glas in einem Zug herunter. „Was musst du herunterspülen?"

„Nichts."

„Bist du da sicher?"

„JA!" knurrte Severus.

„Es gibt eine erfreuliche Nachricht."

„Welche wäre?"

„Miss Granger kehrt für einige Zeit nach Hogwarts zurück."

Severus sah den alten Mann vor sich abschätzend an und sagte schliesslich: „Du meinst Professor Dr. Granger."

„Gewiss. Woher ... ?"

Severus reichte ihm die Karte, die sie ihm gegeben hatte.  
„Was will sie hier in Hogwarts?"Die frage kam wieder von Severus und blieb kurz im Raum stehen, bis Albus von der Karte aufsah und sagte: „Hat sich ganz schön gemacht"

„Was will sie in Hogwarts?"

„Oh das ist einfach, du weißt ja Flitwicks Herz, es geht ihm nicht mehr gut. Ich habe vor langer Zeit mit Miss Granger gesprochen und sie um Rat gebeten, sie untersuchte ihn darauf hin."„Was kam dabei heraus?"

„Er braucht dringend ein neues Herz, sonst lebt er nicht mehr lange." Er wartete und fuhr fort: „Miss Granger hat ihn auf eine Liste gesetzt. Es gibt Hoffnung, sie wird morgen kommen und ihn nochmals untersuchen"

Severus unterbrach ihn: „Was ist mit Poppy?"

„Sie wird Miss Granger und Flitwick nach St. Mungos begleiten, doch Miss Granger wird ihm das neue Herz einsetzen. Nach der OP bleibt Miss Granger noch etwas auf Hogwarts."

„Hat sie schon ein Herz?"

„Ja, sie hat es mit einem Zauber belegt so, dass es sich etwas länger hält, bis es eingesetzt wird"

„Wird er es morgen denn schon eingesetzt bekommen?"„Ja."

Albus goss sich und Severus einen zweiten Cherry ein und sah sein gegenüber abwartend an.

Als dieser immer noch keine Anstalten machte, mit dem Gespräch fort zu

fahren, sagte Albus: „Sie wird nicht alleine kommen"

„Oh" entrag es Severus Mund und ein „Mit wem denn noch?"

„Mit ihrer Tochter"

Severus kaute auf seiner Unterlippe rum, fragte dann: „Sie hat eine Tochter?"

„Ja, ich hab sie noch nicht kennen gelernt, leider"

„Morgen wird sich das ja ändern.

"„Ja."

„Wo werden sie unterkommen?"

„Nun zu dir Severus. Miss Granger und ihre Tochter werden dir gegenüber die Zimmer beziehen."

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

„Oh doch kann ich, schönen Abend noch."Albus trank den letzten Schluck Cherry in seinem Glas und verlies den kochenden Severus Snape.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen würde mich wie immer über Kommis freuen, desto schneller kommt der nächste Teil.

Bis dann

Will


	3. Kapitel 3

Hey, hier kommt dann mal der nächste Teil, danke an meine Beta Leserin Jenny.

Kapitel 3

„Mom, wo ist meine Frisbeescheibe?"

Hermine ging zu ihrer neunjährigen Tochter und fragte sie: „Wo hast du sie denn nach dem Training hingetan?"

„Oh jetzt weiß ich, wo. Komm, Toto!"Ihr Bearded Collie kam angerannt und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Hermine strich ihm übers Fell und schickte ihn hinter Holly her.

Hermine packte ein paar Sachen von der Kleinen zusammen, nahm diese mit in ihr Zimmer und tat sie in ihre Reisetasche.

„Damon, sitz!"Hermines Hund, ein Husky, kam rein und machte sitz.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und gab ihm ein Leckerli als Belohnung.

Hermine packte weiter ihre Sachen, die sie brauchten.

„Mommy, hier ist deine Frisbeescheibe."

Hermine sah sie stolz an. „Trainiert ihr noch etwas?"

„Ne, sonst vergesse ich nachher meine Scheibe. Könntest du sie bitte für mich einpacken?"„Mach ich, Schatz, geh dich bitte waschen , wir wollen in einer halben Stunde los."

„Jaaah." Dazu kam ein: „Toto, Damon, bei Fuß!"Die beiden Hunde gehorchten und folgten ihr.

Toto war Hollys einjähriger Bearded Collie.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle vier fertig und abreisebereit.

Der Fahrer des Taxis lud die Reisetasche ein, während Hermine die beiden Hunde in den Kofferraum verfrachtete. Hermine setzte sich nach vorne und Holly musste hinten sitzen.

So fuhren sie vor den „Tropfenden Kessel", Hermine zahlte und trug die Reisetasche hinein, Holly hatte beide Hunde an einer Leine. Zusammen betraten sie den Tropfenden Kessel.

„Mommy, was sind das für Leute?"

„Später, Maus."

„Ah, da sind sie ja, der Kamin ist für sie bereit."

„Danke"

Sie folgten dem Wirt nach oben in ein Hinterzimmer, wo der Reisekamin stand.

„Wer soll zuerst?"

„Schatz, ich weißt, du kennst das noch nicht, aber willst du mit Toto vor?"

„Ja, was muss ich machen?"

„Du sagst einfach nur „in die Drei Besen" und wirfst das Pulver ins Feuer."

Holly nickte eifrig und ging mit Toto in den Kamin. Sie nahm eine Hand Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen. Ihre junge stimme sagte schnell: „In die drei Besen!"

Damit war sie verschwunden.

Hermine bezahlte beide Reisen und betrat mit Reisetasche und Damon den Kamin, wählte dieselben Worte und war verschwunden.

„Mommy??"

„Na, mein Schatz, so schlimm?"Holly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ah, da sind sie schon, Professor Granger."

Madame Rosmerta kam auf beide zu zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte eine Formel so, dass um beide Funken tanzten, sie danach aber nicht mehr mit Ruß bedeckt waren.

„Danke."

Hermine zog zwei Umhänge aus der Reisetasche.

„Schatz, setz den Rucksack einen Moment ab."

Holly tat neugierig, was ihre Mutter sagte.

Hermine half ihr mit dem Umhang und mit ihrem Rucksack.

Erst jetzt konnte Hermine ihren ärmellosen Umhang anziehen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Madame Rosmerta!"Somit verschwanden die vier.

Vor den Drei Besen stand eine Hogwarts-Kutsche bereit.

„Mommy, da fehlen die Pferde."

„Nein, Schatz, sie sind nur nicht für jeden sichtbar."

Hermine erklärte ihrer Tochter etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit, worüber die Kleine nur staunte.

Und fand immer wieder neue Fragen, die Hermine ihr alle wahrheitsgetreu beantwortete;

bis sie vor dem Schloss ankamen, wo sie von Hagrid in Empfang genommen wurden.

„Guten Abend, sie müssen die Frau Doktor mit dem Herz sein."

„Ja, Hagrid, die bin ich."

„Kennen wir uns?"

„Hagrid, ich bin es, Hermine."

„Was? Das glaub ich nicht!"

„Doch, alter Freund."

Hagrid kullerte eine Träne die Wange runter, unten zupfte jemand an Hermines Umhang.

„Oh, Schatz, das ist Hagrid, ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Er war früher immer für Harry, Ron und mich da, wenn wir ihn brauchten oder wir für ihn, kam immer auf die Situation an." Hagrid sah sich das kleine Mädchen genau an und sagte zu Hermine: „Ist das deine Tochter?"„Ja, dies ist Holly. Sie ist neun"„Oh, es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Nenn mich Hagrid."Holly ergrifft vorsichtig seine große Hand und Ahgrid lächlte.

„Kommt, ihr werdet schon erwartet."Vor der Halle gab Hermine die Hunde Hagrid und die Reisetasche, auf die er gut Acht geben sollte. „Gut, ich bring sie schon auf eure Zimmer"

Damit verabschiedete sich Hagrid.

„Mommy, was ist dort drin?"

„Das, mein Schatz, ist die Große Halle, mit vielen Lichtern und die Decke ist so verzaubert, dass sie den Himmel zeigt."„Boah!" kam es von Holly, als sie eintraten.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, würde mich über Kommis (R/R) freuen.

Bis zum nächsten mal

Will


	4. Kapitel 4

Danke für die Kommis, habe mich sehr gefreut. Und einen großen Dank an meine Beta Leserin Jenny.

Jetzt viel spaß beim lesen.

Kapitel 4.

Albus sah verwundert zu der Kleinen wie alle anderen, deren Blick sich zu Snape wandte.

Nicht, weil Hermine Granger den Gang zum Lehrertisch entlang ging, sondern wegen der Kleinen.

Ihr tiefschwarzes Haar waren in einem Zopf fest gebunden doch die Locken liessen sich trotzdem nicht bändigen, ihre Augen sahen Snapes zum Verwechseln ähnlich, die Nase war die von Professor Granger in jüngeren Jahren.

Hermine wurde gerade vom Direktor Willkommen geheißen.

„Es freut mich, sie hier wieder begrüßen zu dürfen, wie auch ihre Tochter."

„Danke, Professor. Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein."

Albus sah zu Holly, stellte Severus fest.

„Und wie ist dein werter Name, junge Dame?"

Holly trat vor ihre Mutter und sagte stolz: „Mein Name ist Holly Sevina Granger."

Albus sah verwundert zu Hermine, aber sein Blick ging gleich wieder zu dem kleinen Mädchen. „ Ein schöner Name für ein hübsches Mädchen."

Holly blickte schüchtern zu Boden und murmelte ein verlegenes „Danke".

Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah und hörte.

Die kleine hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit ihm und ihr zweitname war der seiner Mutter: Sevina. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie alt sie war...Doch die antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Wie alt bist du denn?"kam es neugierig von Minerva. Das Mädchen fasste wieder Mut und sagte: „Neun."

Holly sah zu ihrer Mutter auf und diese ermutigte sie mit einem Nicken.

„Ein schönes Alter"kam es von Minerva. „Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen? Sie müssen Hunger haben."

Hermine sah zu Albus, von dem die Frage kam, und nickte. Der Direktor wand sich an Holly: „Möchtest du auch hier sitzen oder bei den Schülern?"

Holly sah zu ihrer Mutter und die sagte: „Geh zu den Gryffindors, Schatz" Hermine wies auf den entsprechenden Tisch. Holly stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, Hermine beugte sich runter und Holly gab ihrer Mutter schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging zum besagten Tisch.

Albus ließ noch einen Stuhl und ein Gedeck erscheinen, Hermine nahm zwischen Professor McGonagall und Snape Platz und Professor McGonagall fing sofort an, sie über die Muggelwelt und ihre Arbeit auszufragen.

Professor Snape sah zu der kleinen, es konnte kein Zufall sein.

Er verließ die Hall und ging in sein Labor, um nachzudenken.

´Wie kann das sein, die Kleine sagte, sie sei neun. Wo war er vor neun Jahren nur gewesen?´

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Albus hatte ihn zur Hochzeit von Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley mitgeschleppt, die zwei Söhne der beiden, die kurz nach Ginnys Hogwarts-Abschluss auf die Welt kamen, wuselten umher.

Granger war auch dort gewesen.

Beide hatten etwas zu viel getrunken. Er erinnerte sich noch an seine Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen.

Wieso war ihm das nicht eher in den Sinn gekommen? Er hatte die Nacht mit Granger verbracht, er wusste nur noch, dass sie am nächsten Morgen schon verschwunden war als er auswachte. Er hatte den Gedanken daran so verdrängt, dass er an gar keine Folgen gedacht hatte. Jetzt waren sie da. Falls es wirklich seine Tochter sein sollte. Doch daran bestand für ihn kein Zweifel.

So das war es dann wider.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich hoffe auch das eins zwei Kommis (R/R) kommen.

Bis dann

Will


	5. Kapitel 5

Hey Leute, danke für die Kommis (R/R) habe mich sehr drüber gefreut.

Danke auch an meine Beta Leserin Jenny.

Und nun viel spaß beim lesen.

Kapitel 5.

Hermine ließ Holly am Nachmittag beim Direktor, weil sie mit Poppy und Professor Flitwick zum St. Mungos Hospital musste, da der Eingriff immer dringender wurde.

So kam es, dass am späten Abend Professor Flitwick mit einem neu eingesetzten Herzen auf einer magischen Intensiv-Station lag.

Hermine war froh, dass die OP gut verlaufen war.

Sie machte sich noch mal auf den Weg, um nach ihrem Patienten zu sehen, dem es aber den Werten nach gut ging.

„Wollen sie nicht lieber nach Hogwarts, zu ihrer Tochter?"

„Ja, Poppy, Sie sind ja noch etwas hier, wenn etwas sein sollte, benachrichtigen Sie mich sofort"

„Das ist selbstverständlich"

„Danke"

Damit verschwand Hermine, sich schnell ihrem Arztkittel entledigen und ihren Umhang anziehen.

Es war zwar ein langer Tag gewesen, doch Hermine war froh, dass alles gut gegangen war. Die Medi-Zauberer und Hexen waren sehr freundlich gewesen, zwar gab es einige, die nicht so überzeugt waren von ihrer Vorgehensweise, doch daran geändert hatten sie nichts.

Sie verabschiedete sich noch von ein paar Medi-Hexen, die sie kennen gelernt hatte, und ging dann nach draußen.

Endlich an der frischen Luft zögerte sie nicht lange und apparierte vor die Tore von Hogwarts, den restlichen Weg ging sie zu Fuß.

"Hallo Hermine"kam es plötzlich von weit her.

Hermine drehte sich suchend um und erblickte Hagrid, den Wildhüter von Hogwarts.

Sie rief „Hallo Hagrid"und ging weiter, da sie zu ihrer Tochter wollte und dem Direktor noch Bescheid geben wollte.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja, ich habe Sie schon erwartet. Kirschbonbon?"

Hermine sah ihn lächelnd an und nickte: „Sie haben Geschmack.Und nun, wie geht es meinem werten Kollegen?"

Hermine ergriff das ihr angebotene Bonbon und setzte sich in einen der zwei großen Ohrensessel vorm Kamin, den ihr Professor Dumbledore angeboten hatte.

Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder und sah sie neugierig an, was sie zu einem weiteren Lächeln brachte.

„So neugierig?"

„Ja, das bin ich und ich hoffe, sie bringen nur gute Neuigkeiten"

„In der Tat, alles ist so verlaufen, wie ich es gehofft habe. Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Mehr darf ich ihnen aber nicht verraten"

„Schade"

Doch auch dies ließ Hermine nicht erweichen

„Denken sie dran:Auch in der magischen Welt unterliege ich der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht"

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich möchte Sie jetzt aber auch nicht länger aufhalten.Sie wollen bestimmt zu Ihrer Tochter."„Ja, das möchte ich jetzt gerne. Wissen sie vielleicht, wo sie sich rumtreibt?"

er sah zu der großen Wanduhr.

„Ich nehme an, in einer halben Stunde beim Essen, sie wird bestimmt in ihren Räumen sein"„Danke, bis nachher"Damit stand Hermine auf und ging.

Hermine ging vorher hoch zur Bücherei, da sie wusste, dass Holly gerne las.

„Miss Granger"kam es von Snape, der über ihr schweben zu schien wie ein Racheengel.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Professor?"Hermine blieb höflich, doch ihr Unterton sagte alles.

„Ich will wissen, warum sie Ihre Tochter nach meiner Mutter benannt haben?"

„Dies tat ich, weil ich mir dachte, dass es so richtig wäre, da die Töchter aus Familien wie der Ihrigen immer den Namen ihrer Großmutter als zweiten Vornamen bekommen"

„Also habe ich mich nicht getäuscht"

„In wie fern?"

„Das sie meine Tochter ist?"

„Genaugenommen ist sie meine Tochter. Sie waren nur kurz an ihrer Zeugung beteiligt, dies macht Sie nicht zu ihrem Vater in meinen Augen"

„Sie hätten es mir sagen müssen"

Beide hatten schon eine Art Kampfhaltung eingenommen.

„Ich bin Vater und Sie enthalten mir das vor. Wie können Sie es wagen?"

„Ich dachte nicht, dass sie jemals den Wunsch verspüren würden, das zu erfahren"

„Sie wissen nichts über mich"kam es sehr bestimmend von ihm

„Und sie schon gar nichts über Ihre Tochter oder mich.Haben sie nicht selbst dran gedacht, dass die Nacht Folgen haben könnte?"

Hermine wurde ärgerlich. Wie konnte dieser Mann so reden?! Er hatte doch keine Ahnung.

„Nein. Ich hatte die Nacht fast vergessen bis zu Ihrer Ankunft mit Sevina"

„Sie heißt Holly und sie ist MEINE Tochter"

„Ja und MEINE"

„WAS?" kam es von einem kleinen Mädchen mit einem dicken Buch im Arm, das sie krampfhaft an ihre Brust drückte.

„Holly!!!!!!!!"„Sevina!!!!!!!!!!"kam es gleichzeitig von den beiden Erwachsenen, die erschrocken auf das kleine Mädchen blickten.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen auch wenn es kurz geworden ist. Würde mich wie je her über Kommis (R/R) freuen.

Bis zum nächsten mal

Will


	6. Kapitel 6

Frohe Weihnachten

Hier kommt jetzt nach so langer zeit das 6 Kapitel, dieses ist noch nicht Beta Gelesen, denn wie bei gmx werden mails nach 30. Tagen gelöscht und somit war mit der letzten mail von meiner Beta Leserin auch die mail adresse von ihr weg.

Würde mich freuen wenn du dich melden würdest Jenny.

Aus diesem Grund bitte habt Verständnis, es ist ja auch Weihnachtszeit.

Und jetzt ist nur noch eins zu sagen Viel Spaß beim lesen

Kapitel 6.

Holly sah fassungslos zu den zwei Erwachsenen empor, ihre Mutter schien ärgerlich zu sein, dies sah sie an den Geröteten Wangen, die vor Wut zu glühen schienen, der Mann der anscheinend ihr Vater war, sah bleich aus und doch sehr wütend beides vereint ließ einem den angst Schauer über den Rücken laufen sie hatte eine richtige Gänse haut so das sie sich schütteln musste.

Das Rabenschwarze Haar viel ihm ins Gesicht was ihn noch ernster wirken ließ, Holly konnte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen mit ihm Verwand zu sein, so wie er ihre Mutter ansah schien er sie zu hassen, doch erstmals brannte ihr eine frage in der kehle, die sie laut hinaus rief „WAS?" sie presste das Buch fest an ihre Brust, als würde es ihr kraft und halt geben, ihr kam das alles so unwirklich vor.

Sie sah von ihrer Mutter das erstaunte und zugleich entsetzt wirkende Gesicht, sie hörte nicht einmal das ihre Namen Gerufen wurden sie sah nur die Bewegung der Lippen ihrer Mutter und von ihrem angeblichem Vater der aber trotz dessen gefasst wirkte.

„Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt" kam es nach Sekunden des Schweigens aus Hollys kleinem Kinder Mund, ihre Lippen bebten da sie kurz vor einem tränen Ausbruch stand.

Hermine wollte ihre Tochter nicht so sehen, so ließ sie ihre Arme sinken und ging zu ihr, Holly schniefte laut hals, Hermine ging zu ihr und breitete die arme aus um sie in den Arm zu nehmen wo Holly sich schnell hinein flüchtete, Hermine hatte sich auf die Knie nieder gelassen und schlang ihre Arme um die kleine und hielt sie ganz fest an sich gedrückt, das Buch welches Holly bei sich gehabt hatte lag daneben, ohne das es beachtete wurde.

Holly hatte ihren Kopf an Hermines Hals gebettet und weinte einfach drauf los.

Abseits stand der Mann in Schwarz, er Severus Snape, stand einfach nur da und betrachtete die sich vor ihm abspielende Szene, wie in einem Muggel Film, er war nicht fähig etwas zur Lösung der Situation bei zu tragen zu sehr hatten ihn die Jahre seines Todesser darseins zu einem kalten Graus ohne Gefühle werden lassen.

Doch irgendetwas in ihm rührte sich zum ersten mal seit langer zeit wieder, es bestand also doch noch Hoffnung für ihn, wie er noch leise zu Hoffen wagte.

Seine Augen hatten die zwei vor ihm Knienden gestalten nicht verlassen, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihnen nehmen zu sehr hielt es ihn in seinem Bann das kleine Mädchen mit den Schwarzen Haaren weinend am Hals ihrer Mutter die es nicht mehr los lasse zu wollen schien.

Wie gerne würde er auch dort Knien und seine Tochter mit Trösten doch es ging einfach nicht.

Nach endloser Zeit Schlug die Große Uhr des Schlosses Sieben, durch die Lauten dumpfen Töne schreckten Holly und Hermine hoch, Hermine blickte hoch zu Severus Snape der immer noch auf sie herab sah.

Dann sah sie zu Holly ihrer Tochter die ganz Rote Verheulte Augen hatte und sich die Nase laut stark Putzte, was Hermine schmunzeln ließ.

Severus Snapes Blick entglitt Hermine beim zweiten mal als sie zu ihm sah da, er mit wehendem Umhang von dannen Zog, wahrscheinlich zu großen Halle da das Abendessen ja in Zehn Minuten beginnen würde.

Hermine stand dann auf und zog Holly mit sich, mit einem Liebevollen Blick zog sie sie hoch, „Komm wir machen uns frisch so willst du doch nicht in die Große Halle oder mein Schatz" Holly schüttelte ihren Kopf, so viele fragen befanden sich in diesem die am besten sofort heraus wollten doch Hermine sagte nur „Später wenn wir zeit haben."

Das war es dann auch schon wieder, wie immer würde ich mich über Kommentare (R/R) freuen.

Ich wünsche allen noch schöne Weihnachtsfeiertage und einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr.

Bis dahin

Will


End file.
